


right next to your heart

by Sosamo55



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Top Lim Changkyun | I.M, changki are models, changkyun is so cute, it's not that sad, photographer lee minhyuk, rapper Lee Jooheon, they'er all famous people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosamo55/pseuds/Sosamo55
Summary: after breaking up for year and half, changkyun and kihyun have to wark together and act like nothing is happiningbut did they really moved on or ..?





	right next to your heart

changkyun opened his eyes and whined softly

he wished everything to shut the hell up and let him sleep He really need it since he was so tired that he wanted to cry over it but can’t cause his eyes will be puffy again

After a few seconds he reached out to get his phone and picked up the call “yes hyung” the ish blonde boy said “Changkyun? You still asleep?! You have a full schedule today, I’ll pick you up in forty minutes” his manager said “okay I’ll be ready” he said hanging up

He lay down again holding tightly on his phone “this seems so familiar..” he mumbled and closed his eyes his thoughts being so loud early in morning made him get up and wear headphones “I wonder why i hate myself this much” he said to himself as the song started and the voice of his ex-boyfriend plays in his ears

He started his morning routine listening to his favorite song and he can’t help it that he still helplessly so deep in love with that voice owner

He tried to hate him to forget him and said he had _moved_ on already but still break down whenever he missed him so much or see his beautiful smile on magazines

He stood in front of his mirror and started on putting some cream before going out then laughing a little at himself as he remembered how his boyfriend used to do it for him because he can’t do it at all

He changed his clothes and waited till his manager arrived and went to his first photo shoot “Changkyun” his manager said and the aish blonde boy looked up humming as he was getting his hair done “this is the last version of singles” he said giving changkyun the magazine making him smile widely “thank you hyung”

He felt his heartbeat go faster as he saw his ex boyfriend on the cover , he can’t be prouder! Even though he’s also a model but still get really happy when kihyun gets any magazine cover He quickly opened his phone and go through his instagram to find kihyun’s pictures everywhere so he took a screenshot and post it

 

After smiling to himself he give his phone to his manager and stood up to start his photo shoot already

Changkyun was beautiful  
Professional and so gorgeous  
He was born to be a model  
Every photographer showers him with compliments every shoot he had  
He was just perfect for this job

And as his crew was busy preparing for the other site he took the chance to take a selfie

And honestly he didn’t expect his best friend to appear from nowhere and back hug him “Changkyunnie” He said as he hugged the younger “hyung!” said surprised yet happy to hear his hyung voice since they hadn’t met in week so he turned around and hugged him tightly

“I missed you!! How dare you to just disappear leaving yushi and Gucci in my house? Without asking even!” Changkyun said in that cute and spoiled baby tone

 who was laughing softly smiled at him “your hyung is sorry but i had to go back then” he told him making changkyun sigh and nod “the most important part that you’re here now and the two kittens are with wonnie hyung since i do have work too” he said making an eye contact with the older

“what are you doing here anyway?” He added “I was filming something near here and my manager told you have photo shoot here so i decided to check up on my favorite baby” jooheon said playing with changkyun cheeks as he chuckles at how squishy they were “i’m here for half an hour now”

When jooheon finally pulled his hand away from the younger He looked at him in such a warm and caring look “your manager need to tell you something” he said holding changkyun hand and guiding him towards the said man and changkyun obeyed silently walking with his hyung with that lost-child look in his eyes

“Hyung you wanted something?” Changkyun asked as he saw his manager in his changing room “yes changkyun I’m happy you’re here , you can change your clothes first” he said then smiled widely

“You’ll appear at cèci cover for this month!!” He said excited making changkyun slightly open his eyes widely “are you sure hyung? The cover? You mean I’ll be the main model?” He asked in disbelief and the older nodded “You’ll do it with another model , and since you’re a really big fan of yoo kihyun I arranged things for you and he was more than happy to work with you” he told him in such a happy tone

Changkyun  smile fell and his heart aches He didn’t know how to feel about meeting kihyun He was too scared to even think about it “They won’t ask us to kiss or something?” He asked because there was some times where the photographers asked for that making changkyun apologiz and excuse himself to cancel the whole thing and get out

“no but there will be some touches here and there” the older answered making chang nod , It wasn’t like he hadn’t touch kihyun before “I’ll go to talk with kihyun’s manager already, the others will be ready in minutes and after the second shoot you can go back home with jooheon, I’ll call you later to tell when you should wake up ok?” He said and changkyun just nodded

He and jooheon went out and get into car to go to the second site Changkyun was bored so he pulled his phone out and and go through his instagram Only to see a picture of himself

“Hyung have heard about me and kihyun photo shoot?” Changkyun asked making the older nod “you’re a pro changkyun , something like that shouldn’t bother you” he said in a warm tone

“i just don’t wanna see him avoiding me” he said in a low voice “minminie was out with him two days ago, maybe you’ll be better if you see his face” he said patting on his shoulders making the younger nod

He smiled slightly but he remembered all that times when they runaway together from their managers and go to late night dates , kissing next to han river and run through streets laughing and holding hands

And as soon as he saw that picture he felt something warm inside his heart made him smile again

He throw his phone away “I missed him so much” he whispered “it ok , it ok” jooheon said setting closer to the younger making him lean on him He used to changkyun’s calls early in mornings and lately in nights as he was crying mess over kihyun and his broken heart and how much he misses him , how much he missed his scent and to sleep in his arms After a year and half changkyun was still so deep in love with kihyun but so broken to move on

So He promised himself that how won’t ever back to him whatever he missed and cry over him he will not go back to kihyun

kihyun was the one who throw him away to focus on his job better, he was the one who hadn’t care about changkyun’s broken heart

That night jooheon was there for the younger and putted him in bed and told him not to cry so his eyes won’t be puffy and red next morning

And even though the blonde boy was mumbling that he won’t go back to kihyun as soon as he slept he saw him in his dreams

 

\\\\\\\\\

 

Kihyun was staring at his phone early in morning wondering why changkyun was still thinking about him complimenting him as nothing happened when he knows everyone is talking about ‘kihyun’s biggest fan il changkyun’ thing  
They even asked him about it in some interviews and he’ll answer about how honored he was to get his biggest rival as a fan

Minhyuk appeared suddenly and sit next to him “isn’t this for singles cover?” He said raising an eyebrow at him making kihyun nod and put the phone away “min I’m still regretting, I shouldn’t accept that offer” he said  
The older put his hand softly on the back of kihyun’s head “ he won’t bite you boy , calm down you’re stronger ki!”

“Minhyuk I know that as soon as i look at him my heart will shatter to millions pieces!! The heart that i took year and half to get together” kihyun said and his eyes turn red and teary

The red headed boy quickly pulled kihyun closer and wiped his tears away with his thumbs “hey hey ki don’t cry you’ll make your eyes puffy again, listen I know you still loves him but get you shits together man and go talk with him maybe you’ll made up a thing?” He said as kihyun closed his eyes then nod making minhyuk coo at him and kiss his forehead

“Stay safe beautiful” he said and patting his head making kihyun chuckle softly “you really act like hyung in these times” he said and hid his face in minhyuk chest “thank u for being with me” he mumbled and minhyuk smiled and hugged him back

They stayed like this for a while till kihyun’s manager called making kihyun leave minhyuk alone and went to where his ex is

“Hope hyungwon is there to film everything”

\\\\\

Changkyun was busy that morning  
He went to change his hair color to light brown and now he was in his dressing room getting his makeup done

He was so nervous, his hands was sweating and he was really thinking about running away already  
But it was his job so he unfortunately can’t  
His stylist told him to change his clothes so they can start shooting already

“Isn’t he ready yet?” He heard a voice from out side made him hold his breath. It was kihyun asking about him. Oh changkyun felt so weak

As he checked his look again he walked out the room and went straight to the older model just to find him drinking too much water and which was a habit he have when he get nervous

The low sound of changkyun steps made kihyun turn just to have an eye contact with the young for a second before changkyun look away and bow “it’s such a honor for me to work with you , I really hope everything will go smoothly fine today” He said and lift his head up and smiled weakly “me too” kihyun replied with the same smile

Kihyun will lie if he doesn’t want to hug the younger to his chest tightly and cry his eyes oyt to tell him how much he missed him .. but he just couldn’t

Soon the shoot started and the photographer was explaining what they have to do “the concept now is college couple , can you do something or need me to help?” He asked and kihyun smiled “we’ll be fine” he said and thrn to chang “we can do this changkyun-ah” he said and smiled softly at him making changkyun blush slightly and melt inside but just nodded making kihyun chuckle at how cute he looked “that was so good keep going” the photographer said

They both kept on moving and smiling “can you hold hands” the man said and kihyun did it without any hesitation with that gorgeous smile surprising changkyun

“good” the man lowering his camera after a fifteen minutes so far in the shoot changkyun and kihyun was on the floor in sitting position laughing at hyungwon who fell on his back accidentally during the shoot giving the most beautiful photo of them “that was so good guys , you can go have some rest till we could go to the other site” he told them

Both of them get up and bowed for him  
Changkyun was the first one to leave making his was to hyungwon  
Kihyun sighed and walked to his manager who told him the way to the next site will take hour and half so they don’t have enough time and time and the should go already

At the beach too both of them were so shy and awkward at the beginning and gladly the photographer hadn’t asked for any touches till all the shoots ended

Changkyun was drinking some water and kihyun was holding his own camera to take some pictures here and there till they’re ready too head back

Hyungwon who was also there was used to spy at them and told minhyuk everything took a picture of them and post it

Finally the outside shooting was over and they were already heading back to the studio to take the final shoots for today

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY I WILL WEAR A JACKET ONLY? AND HE WILL SET ON MY LAP?!” Changkyun nearly screamed at what hyungwon said “Changkyun CALM THE FUCK DOWN” hyungwon tried go calm the boy down to till it’s only for work “but hyung..” he whined abd won smiled at him “no buts changgie , you can do this” and with that the younger sighed and went to change his clothes

As changkyun wear the jacket on his bare chest and black jeans kihyun was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with first three buttons opening and a ripped black jeans with some heavy eye makeup and black chuckers

The stylist was drowing some colorful lines on their faces to complete the dark concept  
Changkyun walked to the chair and sit on it then kihyun walked shyly and sit on his lap facing changkyun

Changkyun lift his head and looked right through the older eyes and it this point kihyun don’t know why his eyes suddenly get so teary , so to avoid crying like a baby he moved his eyes away

“Get more closer and try to look more natural as couple, we need something more beautiful and sexy” the man said and both of them tried to do it  
They really tried

But hyungwon felt he had to do something  
So he walked to them and pull them closer making their forehead touches each other and pulled kihyun hands to changkyun neck “perfect!!” The man screamed excitedly

The two made an eye contact and smiled shyly looking at each other eyes then lips and without knowing the shooy was over but kihyun was still in his place and changkyun hands were still on his waist.. everything seemd so familiar .. so right

But why .. why can’t he just have changkyun for his own again ..?

Kihyun moved away from changkyun and hold changkyun hands on his waist them pulled it away slowly  
Changkyun could feel kihyun touched burn his skin but then he noticed the tears in his eyes so he pulled his hands from kihyun trying to wipe these tears away but kihyun quickly stood up and hurried to his room

Changkyun stayed still for a second  
He promised himself that he won’t go back to him  
He promised that he won’t care anymore  
Kihyun never cared for his tears before why he should care for him now

But that look in kihyun’s face made him lose his mind and go after kihyun quickly  
When he entered the room kihyun was already there sobbing and trying to wipe his tears messly

Changkyun closed the door and went to kihyun and without any hesitation he back hugged him “don’t cry” he said tearing up too  
Kihyun let out a loud sob “kihyun..” he said tightening his hands around kihyun’s tiny waist

“I-I’m sorry , i-i just” He said getting more tissues to dry his face and changkyun turnd him around ti face him “kihyun calm down I’m here now ok? Everything will be ok please don’t cry” he said and kihyun cried even harder shaking his head “n-no it won’t b-“ he was shaking and trying to say something and changkyun honestly haven’t seen him like this before so he did the first thing came to his mind , he kissed him

Kihyun due the situation they was in tried to pull away but quickly give in and kissed back putting all his sadness and love in that kiss

Slowly his tears stopped and changkyun pulled away to watch the older catching his breath

“Listen to me” he said making kihyun give him the same lost-child look he had with that watery eyelashes and red nose and rosy cheeks “I’m the one who should be crying here because YOU are the one whi dumped ME but as I’m still helplessly in love with you i have to make things right or at least not letting you cry” he said and kihyun lower his eyes like a scolded kid

“I’m sorry” he started “sorry i was stupid and young and I wasn’t sure if I could make you happy and deal with our relationship and work” he said and paused as he felt changkyun thump wipe away his last few tears “I’m sorry i took a very selfish discussion .. I tried to forget you , to move on and live like I’m fine and nothing happened but I can’t I’m so madly deeply in love with you” kihyun said

Changkyun hugged the older tightly “I promised myself to never go back to you , al these nights without sleeping all these morning without your voice to cheer me up , every time i was sick and you wasn’t there to take care of me , all those days I tried to hate you but ended up love you more” Changkyun said and kihyun tightened his hands around changkyun waist

“You owe me a lot if things ki” Changkyun said and kissed kihyun head “and the first one is being my boyfriend again” he said making kihyun look up surprised “y-you mean-“ he was truly shocked making chang chuckle at his cuteness “yes baby” he said kissing his forehead “i love you” kihyun whispered hugging changkyun again  
“Me too baby”

 


End file.
